


Barely Legal

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Luke, non-con (at first)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in love with Ashton, but because Luke's a minor, the two couldn't be together and Ashton rejected him.  But it's the sixteenth of July, and the first thing that Luke's going to do is what he couldn't do before he was barely legal: everything he wanted to do to Ashton.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Legal

**Author's Note:**

> There is slight non-con in this, so if you don't like that, don't read. Okay? Okay.

It's going to be Luke's eighteenth birthday in three minutes. Luke's staring intently at the clock as the hands are moving in a painfully slow way to him.

His eyes never leave the clock. He's waiting for it to be midnight, right on the dot. He's bouncing his legs, anticipating for the two minutes and forty-eight seconds to be up.

"Luke, stop looking at the clock," Ashton says, shaking Luke gently. "It's like you're having a staring contest with it."

The younger boy doesn't answer. It's now two minutes and thirty seconds until midnight. He wishes time would go faster so he could do what he wants already.

For quite some time Luke has been in love with Ashton, who's one of his best friends. He confessed to him, but Ashton rejected him without a moment of hesitation. He has a reason why he rejected Luke.

It is because he's seventeen and Ashton's twenty. It just isn't right for an adult to be with a minor, not to Ashton at least.

So since then up to now, Luke has been waiting for the day of his birthday to arrive. He's eagerly excited and nervous at once. He has everything prepared for this moment, because he has been planning this for months. He still can't believe that the time is drawing near. He just hopes that all goes well.

The day before Luke's birthday he had invited Ashton over to spend the day with him and stay over for the night. Being the oblivious person that he is, Ashton agreed. He has no idea on what he just got himself into.

The clock is ticking very slowly for Luke, and it's driving him insane inside. The seconds seem to drag on. He wants it to be midnight already, but he still has about a minute and thirty seconds to go.

Luke and Ashton are currently sitting on the edge of Luke's bed. Ashton's really confused as to why Luke's so focused on the clock on the wall. He pokes Luke's sides, hoping to earn some kind of reaction out of him that didn't involve intense concentration on the clock. Unfortunately for him, he gets nothing.

"Luuuuke, look at me, please?" Ashton begins. "I know you're excited that it's your birthday very soon, but why do you have to glare at the clock? C'mon, let's do something."

"In a minute," Luke answers, because he exactly has a minute until it is time. A smile appears onto his face as the second hand moves clockwise towards the twelve. His heart beat is corresponding to the ticking the clock makes.

Ashton doesn't pay attention to Luke's expression as he shakes his head. He groans and lies down on the bed, blowing a raspberry with his lips.

"How come you didn't invite Calum or Michael?" Ashton asks. Again, Luke doesn't respond, so Ashton frowns and decides to let it go.

Thirty more seconds, Luke thinks.

"Don't you want to celebrate with your family?" Ashton sits upright and looks at Luke's concentrated face. "I mean, we're the only ones awake. Shouldn't your family be awake, too?"

Luke's a bit pleased to know that Ashton doesn't know what his plan is. His family isn't even home. They decided to go on vacation, but Luke didn't go with them, because he waited for his birthday for too long to go.

It may be his birthday soon, but Luke isn't going to be the one who will be receiving.

Ten seconds.

"Luke..."

Nine.

".. it's almost..."

Eight.

"... your birthday..."

Seven.

"... and I..."

Six.

"... just wanted..."

Five.

"... to be the..."

Four.

"... first to..."

Three.

"... tell you..."

Two.

One.

Happy Ashton-fucking birthday, Luke.

"... happy birth- LUKE!"

Ashton screams when Luke pounces on top of him, pressing the slightly shorter boy against the bed. Luke settles himself in between Ashton's legs, and then he grabs Ashton's face with his hands.

Luke slams his lips against Ashton's and kisses him like his birthday is going to end in a matter of minutes. At first Ashton resists, but Luke smirks when he starts to kiss back. Luke tugs on the older boy's lower lip with his teeth, and Ashton lets out a moan, giving Luke's tongue entrance into his mouth.

Their tongues brush together, and Luke starts rocking his hips in between Ashton's thighs, earning a louder moan to escspe his now pink and swollen lips.

Luke starts trailing kisses from Ashton's mouth and presses multiple kisses on his cheek. Then he starts moving to Ashton's neck and starts kissing there.

"Do you like that, Ashy?" he asks.

"Mmm... Lukey..." Ashton pants, trying so hard to control his breathing, but with all this pleasure he's receiving, how can he? He wraps his arms around the boy's bigger body, and looks up. "Is this... is this what you... were waiting for?"

Luke chuckles at Ashton's question, because he thought it should've been obvious by now. He goes back up to Ashton's lips. "Yes, Ash. For months now."

Luke could feel Ashton's chest pounding underneath him, and it causes him to smirk. He presses soft, gentle kisses to Ashton's lips. "Do you want me? I'm no longer a minor. I'm barely legal."

Luke slips a hand under Ashton's black shirt, and the older boy flinches under his touch, releasing a small yelp. Luke feels around his abs and then he starts moving upward. His fingers start to play with the nubs on Ashton's chest.

Ashton chews on his bottom lip to suppress a moan, but Luke isn't going to have that.

"Moan for me, baby," Luke cooed. "I want to hear you."

"I'm o-older," Ashton points out. "I'm no-not the baby. And your h-hands are cold."

"Then warm them up with your body." Luke lifts Ashton's shirt so his chest is exposed, and Ashton shivers when the cold air hits his bare skin. Luke takes one of Ashton's nipples into his mouth and begins licking it all around.

"L-Lukey!" Ashton yells out, but slaps his hands over his mouth when he realizes how loud he was.

Luke laughs, vibrations going around Ashton's nipple, "It's okay. No one else is home. It's just us."

The older boy begins to whimper as Luke resumes using his tongue to pleasure Ashton. He moves to the next nub and starts sucking. "You're really sensitive here, aren't you?"

"Shut it," Ashton growls as a low groan escapes his throat. "Don't say anything."

"You're so beautiful, Ashton."

"I said be quiet."

"But it's true." Luke smiles as he trails kisses towards Ashton's chest. His hand slides up and through the neck of the raised shirt, a thumb and forefinger grabbing hold of Ashton's chin.

"Your hands are still cold," Ashton complains.

"They're warming up, babe," Luke says in between his kisses. He moves up so his lips are only an inch away from Ashton's exposed neck. He searches for his sweet spot before sucking, causing Ashton to moan.

One hand of Luke's is sandwiched in between the bed and Ashton's body and the other goes from Ashton's upper body to the rim of his jeans. His hand ghosts over the bulge in Ashton's pants before he grabs it and gives him a few good pumps.

"Oh, fuck! Lukey!" Ashton yells as he throws his head back, showing more of his neck to Luke. His knees are bent and his feet are flat on the bed. Luke rubs back and forth on Ashton's bump in his pants, and he has the other boy writhing and panting uncontrollably.

When Luke pulls away from Ashton's neck he smirks at the bruise that he caused. His hand doesn't stop rubbing, however. He just wants to admire the expressions Ashton makes as Luke continues the friction between his hand and Ashton's hard-on.

Ashton's eyes are shut tight. His hands are now clenching the bed sheets and his teeth grit together. He opens his eyes and realizes that Luke's staring at him, so he hides behind his hands, but Luke isn't going to have that at all.

"Ashton, baby, don't do that," he whispers. "Your face, it's beautiful." He catches Ashton's cheeks turning red, and a smile forms on his lips. "I love seeing the expressions you make from what I do to you."

"Can you not?" Ashton snapped. "Stop talking. Your words are embarrassing."

"I only speak the truth when it's about you." Ashton turns his head away, and Luke removes his hand from between Ashton's thighs. "Look at me."

"I'm mad at you," is all Ashton says. "You won't stop talking." Luke chuckles and then shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll put my mouth to use so I won't talk."

"You better." Luke takes that as an invitation to get past something he wanted to get rid of a long time ago.

Luke moves down so he's facing the upper part of Ashton's jeans. His hands remove the belt that secures the pants around the older boy's waist, and throws it onto the floor.

Ashton's eyes widen and he looks down at Luke to see that he's working with the button of his jeans. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Luke zips the zipper down and rolls the pants down, revealing Ashton's tight boxers. Without removing the boxers, he brings his face closer to the bulge and kisses the peak of it.

"I've always wanted to do this," Luke breathes. He feels Ashton's length grow harder from his words, and he grins.

"Luke, don't. That's dirty," Ashton warns, but the younger boy shakes his head.

"If it's you, then it's okay. I want to taste you." Luke slips Ashton's dick out of the last layer of clothing. "I'll be quiet now," and with that he takes him into his mouth.

"Luke! That's not what I- oh, God!" Ashton yells as Luke's tongue swirls around his tip. Luke uses his hand to wrap around Ashton's cock and gives him a squeeze. "Shit... fuck... Luke!"

Luke continues to suck harder as he uses his free hand to slip Ashton out of his pants and boxers. He can't care less about where he had tossed them.

Ashton throws his head back, arching his back when Luke practically takes all of him inside his mouth. He could've sworn that he hit the back of Luke's throat.

"Lukey, I'm not gonna last!"Ashton cries out. However, Luke doesn't stop. He keeps going and even gives one final suck before Ashton climaxes into his mouth with a cry.

What surprises Ashton is that Luke swallows and he starts kitten licking the come that's left on his length.

"That's gross, Luke," Ashton pants. "Don't even try to kiss me. I don't want to taste any of that."

"I think you taste really good," Luke cheekily says. He stands up and pulls down his jeans along with his boxers and kicks them off his feet. His length springs up and Ashton couldn't help but stare. "Like what you see?"

"Go to hell."

"Aw, no need to be shy."

"Shut up."

Luke walks to the bedside and opens up a drawer. He pulls out a condom and lubricant and walks back over to Ashton, whose eyes are wide again.

"No, you are _not_ sticking your dick in me," Ashton says as he backs up to press his back against a wall, using a pillow to cover his lower body.

"I'll be gentle, babe. I want to do this. Don't you?" When Ashton doesn't answer, Luke takes that as a sign that it's okay. He sets the lube and condom down and crawls up to Ashton, going in between his legs again. The older boy cringes and brings his legs together.

"I'm scared, Lukey," Ashton sobs as he buries his face into the pillow. "I-I heard it hurts a lot if there isn't enough preparation. I d-don't want to get hurt."

"Ash," Luke breathes. He gently grabs Ashton's chin and makes him look at him. "I promise I won't hurt you. You'll feel very good. Okay?"

Ashton sniffles, "Promise?" He holds up his little finger at Luke, still hiding his face a little bit behind the pillow.

Luke links their pinkies together. "I promise." He presses a kiss to Ashton's lips, but then the older boy gags. Luke pulls away, worry on his face. "What?"

"I taste weird," Ashton says in disgust as he sticks his tongue out and tries to get rid of the taste by blowing small and short raspberries.

Luke laughs a bit at Ashton's adorableness. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, but kiss your luscious lips. They're so kissable."

"And you're cheesy."

"No, I'm a penguin. But you might have to get used to your taste, because there are a lot more kisses coming your way." He presses their lips together and just give each other open-mouthed kisses.

After a few seconds Luke reaches behind him to grab the condom and lube. He sets it beside him and returns to kissing Ashton. He can feel him tensing up, so Luke presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Relax. It's gonna be fine. You'll be fine." He runs his hands through Ashton's curls, trying to calm him.

"B-Before you do anything, could I try something?" Ashton asks sheepishly.

"It depends on what it is," Luke shrugs. Ashton pushes Luke down against the bed and goes straight for his hard-on. It takes Luke a moment to realize what's going on before Ashton wraps his lips around his length. "Oh, God."

Ashton bobs his head up and down and makes a popping sound as Luke's dick is slipped out of his mouth. His mouth goes to the side and starts licking there. Ashton goes back to the tip and takes Luke back into his mouth.

"Damn, you're good," Luke moans, admiring the sight of the older boy hungrily licking his hard penis. "Please tell me you've never done this before."

Ashton then does kitten licks to the head, and looks up at Luke with his large, brown eyes. He retracts his tongue.

"Lucky for you, I can say that," Ashton smirks. Luke sits upright and pulls Ashton up so their faces are just an inch away. "I just had your dick in my mouth. Are you sure?"

"I just want to kiss you," Luke says, and then he starts kissing Ashton. He grabs a hold of Ashton's dick, causing him to groan into the kiss. Ashton sits on Luke's lap and wraps his legs around the younger boy's frame. Luke readjusts Ashton so that their lengths are touching. He rubs their hard-ons together, and it sends an adrenaline of pleasure through their veins.

Without breaking the kiss, Luke leans forward and makes Ashton's back hit the mattress. He removes his hand from their dicks and starts to take Ashton's shirt over his head. Ashton helps Luke out of his shirt, and then they're back to kissing like their life depends on it.

Luke breaks the kiss and grabs the lube from where it is lying. He coats his fingers with it, and then he presses a finger to Ashton's hole. He notices how Ashton starts whimpering, so he kisses his lips.

"Shh, baby," he soothes. "You're okay, you're fine." He slowly pushes his finger into Ashton, earning a small hiss. "Am I hurting you?"

"It's uncomfortable," Ashton murmurs as he wraps his arms around Luke's neck, clinging to him like a koala. Luke moves his finger in deeper, but every time Ashton's arms tighten around him he pauses. He doesn't resume until Ashton's hold loosens.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"A little." Luke sighs.

"I broke my promise, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It wasn't a major pain."

"I still hurt you," Luke pouts. Ashton brings his face to Luke's and kisses him softly.

"Keep going, but slowly," Ashton instructs.

"Of course," Luke nods, his lips grazing Ashton's nose. "Anything for you." He does exactly what Ashton told him to do. As he's feeling around inside, his finger brushes against something that causes Ashton to cry out in pleasure. If Luke is correct, then what his finger just went over is Ashton's prostate.

"Today's your birthday, you know," Ashton says in between heavy breaths, "so why am I receiving?"

"Because I love you." Ashton's heart starts to beat faster from those simple words. "Just giving to you is the perfect present for me."

"I want to make you feel good, too."

"You gave me a blowjob. That's enough receiving for me." Luke takes this opportunity of Ashton being distracted to add another finger. Ashton still feels it, and he tightens his arms around Luke.

"I'm not ready," he whines.

"Sorry," Luke apologizes. "Do you want me to pull it out?"

Ashton shakes his head. "I think I'm fine now..."

"You sure? If I'm hurting you, please let me know." He works his two fingers deeper into Ashton, and he can feel his walls around his fingers. Using his free hand, he reaches for his shirt and brings it up to Ashton's mouth. "Bite on this if you need to."

"Mhm." Ashton hooks his chin onto Luke's shoulder and takes the shirt in between his teeth. He bites down on it as Luke's fingers make their way inside him. "Nng..."

Once his fingers are entirely in, he slowly starts stretching his hole a bit more. Ashton squirms a bit, showing that he isn't feeling relaxed at all.

"I'm putting a third one in, okay?" Luke informs him. He feels Ashton nod and he pulls out the two fingers and then inserts three fingers at a time. He's going as slowly as possible, but he's still worried that he might hurt Ashton in a way. He promised that he wouldn't hurt him, and that's a promise he intends to keep.

Luke hears Ashton mumble his name, even though he's biting down on his shirt. Just from the older boy saying his name already makes him want to come.

"Are you ready or do you need more time?" Luke asks. Ashton pulls the shirt out from his mouth, some saliva left on it.

"Almost," he answers before biting down on the shirt again. Luke gently spreads his fingers to stretch Ashton out. The older boy chews on the shirt so hard he feels as if his teeth are going to fall out. He lets the shirt fall from his mouth, it leaving a trail of his saliva. "Okay, Lukey. I'm- I'm ready."

Luke pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. He slides it over the head of his dick and covers his length entirely. He slicks his covered dick with some lube and positions himself so that it's just at Ashton's entrance.

"Ready?" Luke asks. Ashton reaches out for Luke's hand, and Luke complies by sliding his hand into his, locking his fingers with his. He notices that there were tears slipping from Ashton's eyes, so he leand forward and kisses them away. When Ashton dips his head to give him permission to continue, Luke carefully starts pushing inside Ashton.

"Oh, God," Ashton moans as Luke starts to fill him up. His ankles cross over each other behind Luke's back, and he unintentionally starts moving so Luke could go deeper inside him. Luke starts to rock into Ashton as slowly as possible, fearing that he might do something that will cause the older boy discomfort. "F-faster, please."

So Luke moves faster, his rocking pace quickens and he's going deeper into Ashton. He's almost filling him up completely, and his length is almost completely inside him. Just a few more pushes to go.

"Ashton, let me kiss you," he says. Ashton pulls his head back and presses their lips together. His hand that isn't holding onto Ashton's hand wraps around the smaller boy's hard-on. He strokes it and runs his thumb over the tip of the head.

As Luke's speed gets faster, he repeatedly hits Ashton's pleasure spot, making him moan.

"Luke- oh!" Ashton begins, but is cut off by his sudden voice escaping from his throat. "I'm gonna-"

"I'm almost there." He kisses him and gives one last push before Ashton lets out a cry and comes all over their bare stomachs. Luke follows after him, spilling into the condom.

Ashton whines when Luke pulls out, now feeling empty inside. Ashton's legs fall from Luke's back, because he's too tired and just wants to relax and recover from when he climaxed.

Luke ties the condom and throws it in the trash bin nearby. He crawls on top of Ashton and falls right on him. His head is resting next to Ashton's, and he lets out a sigh.

"You were amazing," Ashton says as Luke pushes himself up to clean the mess on their stomachs with his own shirt. "You didn't hurt me majorly."

Luke doesn't seem too satisfied with his critique. "I still hurt you."

"But it still felt really great." He brings Luke's face to his and connects their lips together. "I love you, Lukey."

Luke smiles into the kiss. "And I love you too, Ash. This is the best birthday ever."

Ashton chuckles, "I still can't believe you waited until midnight of your birthday to do this."

"Well, you said we couldn't be together, because I was a minor, but you were already in love with me then, so you were still a pedophile."

Ashton smacks Luke and tells him to shut up.

"But it's okay now," Luke continues, pressing his forehead against Ashton's. "We have each other now, and we can be together, because I'm barely legal."


End file.
